1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns internal combustion engines, and more particularly, a compressor arrangement for injecting a quantity of a prevaporized fuel mixture into the cylinders of a piston and cylinder type internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In copending Ser. No. 512,944, filed Oct. 7, 1974, a fuel delivery system is disclosed for internal combustion engines, which fuel delivery system involves the prevaporization of fuel in a small quantity of air which mixture is injected into the engine combustion chamber by compressor-injectors associated with each cylinder, to be burned in a relatively large quantity of primary air inducted into each cylinder.
The present invention is concerned with a specific design for such compressor-injectors which design may be utilized in such system to great advantage in that it is relatively simple and adapted to cooperate with the engine pistons to control the injection of the fuel mixture and also act as the engine combustion chamber.